Pups and the black out
Summery When there is no power in Adventure Bay Ryder,Alex,Ariel,and the pups must find away to get the power back on. Can they find away to get the power back on in the dark. Or will it be dark all day. Charters Alex Ryder Ariel Chase Skye Zuma Rocky Rubble Marshall Mayor Goodway Katie Cali Mr.Porter Mayor Humdinger Chapter 1 ( Title card with Ryder and Alex on it. ) Alex: Pups and the black out. ( The episode start at Mr. Porter at 12:00 P.M.) Ryder: I can't wait for the sleepover Alex. Alex: Yeah. It's going to be Awesome with chips, pop, popcorn, and ice cream. Chase: Man, your grandpa dose have a lot. Alex: I know. Ariel: Hey dad where are you at. Alex: Over here sweetie. Ariel: Oh hey Ryder . Hey pups. Paw Patrol: Hey Ariel. ( Just then the power went out. ) Ariel: Okay everyone don't seam. Paw Patrol: It's too late for that. Ahh. Alex: Guys came down we just have to find a flash light. Ariel: Dad. I think there's one in the cellar. Alex: I'll go and get it. ( He goes down into the cellar. )Ryder: Are you going to be okay Alex. Alex: Yes I am fine. I can see very well in the dark. ( He crashes into something. )Alex: Who put that there. Ariel: Oh. Ryder: Alex are you okay. Alex: Yes it's just a bit dark down here. Ariel: Oh I just remembered I think the flight light is in the kitchen. (They go into the kitchen. ) Ariel: I think we better tell Alex that we found the flight light. ( Alex is still in the cellar looking for the flight light .) Ryder: Alex, we found the flight light. Alex: What. (He came to see. ) Ryder: Lucky it was in the kitchen all the time. Alex: A shock of luck. Everyone: Hahaha. Chase: But how did the power go out when we were all talking. Ariel: I think it was Mayor Humdinger. Everyone else: What do you mean. Ariel: I think he cut the power to Adventure Bay. ( Everyone gaps when Mr. Porter ,Mayor, Katie, and Cali came. ) Katie: I think I know why he did it. Everyone: What. To be continued. Chapter 2 Last Time On Paw Patrol. Ariel: I think it was Mayor Humdinger. Everyone: What do you mean. Ariel: I think he cut the power to Adventure Bay. Katie: I think I know why he did it. Everyone: What. Now. Katie: He wants to be ruler of Adventure Bay so he cut the power so we would become ice cubes. Ariel: There's only one way to stop him. Everyone: How. Ariel: With our super powers. (Then they all turned into super hero. ) Ryder: Awesome. Dudes. Ariel: Now. Let's go stop him. Later in Foggy Bottom. Humdinger: So kittens. Did you cut the power to Adventure Bay. Kittens expect Tabby: Yes sir. Humdinger: Tabby. Tabby: No sir. Humdinger: What. To be counted. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story